Triangle
by Fudando69
Summary: Kedatangan Baekhyun ke dalam keluarga Kim bagai hantu di siang bolong. Sebuah ff bergenre family dengan pair chanbaek dan other pair. Cast bertambah sesuai alur. Baekyeol Chanbaek EXO Yaoi boy love


Author : Nakamaru Ando Fudando69

Judul : Triangle

Cast : Baekhyun, Chanyeol, other

Pair : Chanbaek , other crack

Length : Chapterd

Genre : Family

Pagi itu matahari sudah cukup tinggi, namun udara dingin masih saja terasa menusuk kulit. Keadaan jalanan saat itu cukup lengang, karena masih dalam jam-jam kerja dan sekolah.

Di salah satu shelter bus di daerah pusat kota, seorang namja muda tampak duduk dengan lesu. Ia membolak-balik halaman koran dengan malas.

"Aish, kemana lagi aku harus mencari kerja? Kalau belum mendapatkan pekerjaan, aku harus tidur di mana nanti malam?" keluh namja itu. Sesekali dia melirik barang bawaanya, sebuah koper hitam, tas pakaian yang di jinjing, serta tas ransel yang tak kalah besar.

Namja itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Usianya sekitar 18 Tahun, baru lulus sekolah menengah atas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ia datang dari Busan untuk mengikuti ujian masuk Universitas Seoul.

Tapi dia terpaksa mengurungkan niatnya itu karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil, atau buat Baekhyun itu adalah musibah besar ketika ia baru saja sampai di Seoul.

Ketika perjalanan dari Busan menuju Seoul, Baekhyun sudah di ikuti oleh seorang namja paruh baya. Selama perjalanan, mereka mengobrol hingga membuat keduanya tampak akrab, apa lagi sifat Baekhyun yang ramah terhadap siapa pun.

Sialnya buat Baekhyun, ketika ia sudah sampai di terminal bus, ia malah kebelet untuk buang air kecil. Bagai seorang malaikat, sang Ahjussi itu menawarkan bantuan untuk menjaga barang-barang Baekhyun selama ke toilet. Baekhyun yang lugu lantas percaya saja dengan Ahjussi itu.

Lagi pula membawa barang sebanyak itu ke toilet memang sangat merepotkan, pikir Baekhyun kala itu.

Namun saat Baekhyun kembali dari toilet, ia terkejut ketika melihat restleting tas dan kopernya terbuka begitu saja, sementara si Ahjussi entah sudah pergi kemana.

Baekhyun semakin terkejut ketika mendapati uang miliknya yang di selipkan dalam koper sudah hilang. Uang dengan jumlah yang tak sedikit itu rencananya akan dipakai untuk membayar biaya pendaftaran kuliahnya.

Uang yang diperoleh susah payah oleh neneknya itu kini hilang begitu saja. Padahal tak jarang neneknya itu harus berhutang agar bisa membiayai Baekhyun di Seoul.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis saat itu. Perasaanya tak karuan, sedih, sakit hati, dan marah semuanya jadi satu. Tapi ia tak tahu harus melampiaskan semua kekecewaannya itu pada siapa.

Hari itu juga Baekhyun pergi ke Universitas Seoul untuk mengikuti seleksi ujian kampus. Namun ia tak di ijinkan mengikuti tes karena belum membayar biaya pendaftaran ulang. Saat itu juga pupus sudah harapan Baekhyun untuk berkuliah di salah satu perguruan tinggi ternama itu.

Malam itu Baekhyun menginap di sauna. Untung saja pihak kampus mau mengembalikan uang muka yang pernah di bayarkannya ketika awal mendaftar. Tak banyak sih, tapi cukuplah untuk menyambung hidup beberapa minggu ke depan.

Baekhyun memang tidak bisa kembali pulang ke Busan. Bukan karena tak punya uang, melainkan karena ia memang tidak bisa kembali dengan keadaan seperti sekarang. Bisa-bisa neneknya kena serangan jantung mendadak jika tahu ia tak jadi kuliah di Seoul.

Lagi pula ia pergi ke Seoul tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, jadi lebih baik ia tinggal saja sekalian di sini, mencari kerja lalu mengumpulkan uang agar bisa kuliah lagi tahun depan.

Untuk sementara ini, biarlah keluarganya di Busan menganggapnya sedang kuliah di Universitas Seoul sekarang.

Dan hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan pagi ini adalah mencari pekerjaan dan tempat tinggal untuk bertahan hidup. Toh, ia tak bisa selamanya tinggal di sauna dengan sisa uangnya yang menipis itu.

.

.

.

Hyerin kala itu sedang berada di dapur, mengisi beberapa gelas di atas nampan dengan air teh. Remaja cantik berambut ikal itu kemudian membawa nampan berisi beberapa gelas itu dengan hati-hati.

Sesampainya di ruang keluarga, Hyerin memberikan air teh yang di bawanya pada anggota keluarganya. Ia kemudian duduk di samping namja bertubuh tinggi dan bercuping lebar, Park Chanyeol.

"Oppa, sampai kapan kita akan seperti ini terus?" bisik Hyerin pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan berisik! Bibimu itu sedang berduka tahu!" sahut Chanyeol dengan nada pelan.

Keluarga itu memang sedang di rundung duka. Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian salah satu anggota keluarga mereka, Kim Hyunwoo, yang meninggal dunia satu tahun yang lalu.

Dari semua anggota keluarga, nampaknya hanya ibunya Hyunwoo yang masih belum bisa menerima kematian putranya itu. Akibatnya, suasana di rumah itu menjadi suram ketika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hyunwoo.

Semuanya sangat berhati-hati karena tidak ingin menyinggung kematian Hyunwoo di depan ibunya. Karena jika sampai itu terjadi, maka ia akan sedih hingga berlarut-larut.

"Yeobo, ini sudah setahun, apa kau masih tidak bisa merelakannya?" Kim Donghwan mengusap surai istrinya. Dia adalah ayah Hyunwoo sekaligus kepala rumah tangga di keluarga ini.

"Iya, Unnie. Hyunwoo pasti sedih jika melihatmu terus bermuram durja seperti ini," ujar Hyejeong, adik iparnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hyejeong. Kau tidak perlu cemas," kata Kim Junhee meyakinkan, meskipun begitu tetap saja anggota keluarga lainnya merasa khawatir.

Sebelum kita melanjutkan cerita ini, mari kita mengenal silsilah keluarga Kim ini agar tidak membuat kita bingung. Jumlah anggota keluarga di rumah ini totalnya ada 7 orang.

Kim Donghwan, suami Junhee sekaligus kepala rumah tangga. Ia bekerja di toko kain miliknya di pasar. Kepribadian kalem dan tak banyak bicara, tapi dia sangat baik dan bijaksana.

Kim Junhee, istri dari Kim Donghwan. Berkepribadian ramah dan hangat. Namun semenjak kematian puteranya, ia jadi jarang bicara terlalu banyak dan lebih banyak menyendiri.

Nenek Kim, orang paling tua sekaligus ibu dari Kim Donghwan dan juga Kim Seunghwan. Baik hati, meskipun kadang sifat menyebalkan orang tuanya membuat geleng-geleng kepala semua orang. Bersama Junhee, ia berjualan jajanan kecil di pasar.

Kim Seunghwan, adik kandung dari Kim Donghwan. Rajin dan pekerja keras adalah kepribadiannya.

Kim Hyejeong, istri dari Seunghwan. Suka bergosip dan tak bisa mengontrol perkataannya, meskipun begitu dia adalah orang yang baik. Bersama suaminya, ia menjaga toko buah-buahan di pasar.

Kim Hyerin, putri dari Seunghwan dan Hyejeong. Mempunyai kepribadian khas remaja putri berusia 16 tahun seperti pada umumnya.

Dan yang terakhir adalah Park Chanyeol. Dia tak ada hubungan apa pun dengan keluarga Kim. Ia hanyalah pekerja yang membantu Kim Donghwan di toko.

Bisa di katakan keluarga ini adalah keluarga yang sangat sederhana, namun tak kekurangan. Karena hampir semua anggota keluarga itu bekerja di pasar, kecuali Hyerin yang harus fokus sekolah. Tapi tak jarang ia pun membantu orang tuanya di pasar ketika sedang libur sekolah.

Ketika semua orang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing, tiba-tiba saja mereka di kejutkan dengan suara seseorang yang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu depan.

Sebenarnya suara ketukan itu sangat pelan, hingga nyaris tak terdengar. Namun suara itu cukup untuk menyadarkan lamunan semua penghuni rumah itu.

Suara ketukan itu masih saja terdengar, namun tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda sang pemilik rumah akan membukakan pintu.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Hyeri, seolah sepakat untuk menyuruh untuk membuka pintu.

"Wae, kenapa harus aku sih? Kenapa gak Chanyeol Oppa saja, dia kan paling deket dengan pintu!" protes Hyerin yang seolah mengerti dengan maksud pandangan anggota keluarganya itu.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, Hyerin-ah. Cepat sana buka pintunya!" perintah Chanyeol.

Dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian beranjak menuju pintu depan. Sesekali ia mengoceh tak jelas, dan anggota keluarganya itu sudah maklum dengan sikap Hyerin.

"Tok... Tok... Tok..."

"Ya, sebentar..." seru Hyerin dengan malas. Sebagai yang paling muda di rumah itu, Hyerin sudah biasa jika di suruh-suruh, meskipun sambil mendumel toh ia tetap melakukannya.

Hyerin kemudian membuka pintunya, namun belum sempat pintunya terbuka lebar, ia langsung membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Ada ekspresi terkejut di raut wajah Hyerin ketika melihat namja yang berada di balik pintu itu. Ia seolah-olah seperti sudah melihat hantu saja.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ibunya Hyerin datang. Ia bingung melihat Hyerin yang seharusnya membuka pintu, malah berdiri sambil melamun.

"Ya, Hyerin -ah, kenapa kau malah bengong seperti itu? Siapa yang datang?" Kim Hyejeong menghampiri putrinya.

"Tunggu sebentar, eomma, jangan di buka dulu!" sergah Hyerin ketika ibunya hendak membuka pintu.

"Waeyeo?" tanya ibunya.

"Eungh, itu... itu..." gugup Hyerin. "Eomma, coba cubit aku!" perintah Hyerin tiba-tiba sambil mengulurkan lengannya.

Ibunya semakin heran melihat tingkah aneh putrinya itu. Meskipun begitu, tanpa ragu sedikit pun ia langsung menyubit lengan Hyerin dengan keras.

"Akhh, sakit, eomma!" protes Hyerin sembari mengusap-usap lengannya yang memerah karena cubitan ibunya yang keras.

"Aish, kau sendiri yang minta di cubit!" seru ibunya, jengah.

"Kalau begitu ini bukan mimpi," gumamnya.

Hyerin kemudian menatap ibunya dengan mata terbelalak, "Eomma, jangan buka pintunya!" katanya.

Ibunya mengernyit heran. "Kau ini bicara apa sih?" ia menatap aneh Hyerin.

"Pokoknya jangan, Eomma!"

Kim Hyejeong memutar bola matanya, malas. Ia lalu membuka pintu, mengacuhkan permintaan Hyerin.

Saat pintu terbuka, ekspresi Hyejeong berubah drastis. Sementara Hyerin yang bersembunyi di balik bahu ibunya, sesekali mengintip sosok yang berada di depan pintu itu.

"Anyeong haseo, namaku Byun Baekh -"

"BRAKKK!" pintu itu kembali tertutup, atau lebih tepatnya di banting dengan paksa.

Baekhyun mengernyit heran. Kenapa orang-orang di rumah itu hobi sekali membanting pintu seperti itu? Sungguh tidak sopan, pikir Baekhyun.

Ia kembali membuka halaman koran yang di bawanya. Baekhyun memastikan kalau alamat rumah itu sama dengan alamat yang tertera di kolom lowongan kerja koran itu.

Alamatnya sama kok, itu artinya ia tak salah alamat.

Namja bersurai coklat keemasan itu kembali mencoba mengetuk pintu. Jika sekali lagi penghuni rumah itu membanting pintu di depan wajahnya, maka ia akan pergi saja, tak peduli dengan pekerjaan yang mereka tawarkan.

Beberapa kali ia mengetuk pintu, namun tak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu, padahal samar-samar ia mendengar suara orang lain berkasak-kusuk di balik pintu itu.

Baekhyun menyerah, lebih baik ia pergi saja, pikirnya.

Ia kemudian meraih koper besarnya. Dia mendengus, kenapa ia harus membawa koper sebesar itu. Berkeliling kota dengan koper seberat itu sangat merepotkan, sesalnya.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak pergi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Ia tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat seorang namja muda bertubuh tinggi tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Anyeong haseo, aku Byun Baekhyun. Aku datang untuk pekerjaan yang kalian tawarkan di koran." ujar Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri sambil menyebutkan tujuannya.

Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya. Ia memandang tajam ke arah Baekhyun yang sedang memperkenalkan diri.

Sama seperti Hyerin dan ibunya, Ia juga sangat kaget melihat Baekhyun.

Wajah itu... Kedua mata itu... Bahkan suaranya, sangat mirip dengannya, pikir Chanyeol tak habis pikir.

.

.

.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Baekhyun yang sudah berada di ruang tamu keluarga Kim. Semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang hampir sama, kaget dan bertanya-tanya.

Hal yang berbeda justru terlihat dari Kim Jinhee. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menatap tajam Baekhyun dari awal kedatangannya, sahkan saking tajamnya hingga membuat Baekhyun merasa risih.

"Jadi, namamu Baekhyun, eoh?" tanya Kim Donghwan. Ada kecanggungan dari nada bicaranya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Nde, aku datang kemari karena tertarik dengan iklan yang anda pasang di koran," katanya.

"Ah, iklan itu.." gumam Donghwan. "Maaf sekali, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan orang lain untuk membantuku di toko,"

Senyum yang sedari tadi mengembang di wajah Baekhyun secara perlahan mulai memudar, berganti dengan ekspresi murung.

"Begitu yah, sayang sekali," sesalnya. "Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain lagi, Tuan? Aku sangat butuh pekerjaan ini sekarang!"

Donghwan menggeleng, "Maafkan aku," katanya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, hari ini ia sudah di tolak 3 kali. Dia bingung harus mencari pekerjaan kemana, apa lagi hari sudah mulai sore.

"Chanyeol, apa kau benar-benar menginginkan pekerjaan ini?" tanya Donghwan pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol agak tersentak karena Kim Donghwan tiba-tiba menanyainya. Namun dengan lugas, ia dapat menjawab dengan tenang.

"Nde, ahjussi. Aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Dan aku tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya." jawab Chanyeol, sepintas ia melirik Baekhyun.

"Nah, kau dengar sendiri kan, Baekhyun. Andai saja kau lebih cepat, mungkin aku sudah menerimamu." ungkap Donghwan.

Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, ada rasa iri di dalam hatinya ketika melihat namja tinggi itu. Ia hanya telat beberapa langkah, kalau bukan karena orang itu, mungkin dia sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sekarang, pikir Baekhyun.

Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa kalau Chanyeol itu tidak suka dengannya, itu terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang kurang ramah ketika mata mereka beradu pandang.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu, terima kasih atas waktunya," ujar Baekhyun pamit undur diri. Sementara Donghwan hanya mengangguk tanpa mau melihat Baekhyun, rasanya ia sendiri tak tega melihatnya.

Sebelum pergi, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk memberi salam pada semua orang, termasuk pada Jinhee yang masih menatapnya intens.

"Tunggu sebentar!" sergah Jinhee ketika Baekhyun hendak beranjak pergi.

"Nde?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Ia pun kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan?" tanya Jinhee.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Nde, aku sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan saat ini, Nyonya." jawabnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Nyonya. Panggil saja Jinhee Ahjumma."

"Ah, mian hamnida, Ahjumma," sesal Baekhyun.

"Masalah pekerjaan, kios makananku butuh seseorang untuk bantu-bantu. Gajinya memang tidak sebesar dengan pekerjaan di toko suamiku, tapi -"

"Aku mau, Ahjumma, aku mau. Apa pun pekerjaannya, pasti akan ku lakukan!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat, terlalu antusias malahan.

Jinhee tersenyum simpul melihat antusiasme Baekhyun yang overload itu.

"Yeoboo..." protes Donghwan pada istrinya.

"Wae? Apa kau keberatan? Tenang saja, aku yang akan membayar gajinya!" ujar Jinhee dengan tegas.

"Bukan itu maksudku, yeoboo..."

"Nenek, apa kau keberatan kalau aku mempekerjakannya untuk membantumu di kios?" tanya Jinhee pada nenek.

"Nenek sih terserah padamu saja, Jinhee." jawab nenek.

Jinhee kemudian menatap tajam ke arah suaminya. "Kau dengar itu, Yeobo?" tanyanya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Donghwan sadar betul, kalau sudah seperti ini sangat sulit membuat istrinya itu untuk mengubah keputusannya.

"Kau bisa bekerja mulai besok, Baekhyun -ssi." kata Jinhee.

"Ahh, nde." jawab Baekhyun pelan. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Donghwan, dia merasa tidak enak karena sudah membuat pasangan suami istri itu bertengkar gara-gara dirinya

\- TBC -

Fast update tergantung review hehehe


End file.
